


No Rest For The Wicked

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, And Mentions of Rape, Death, Drugs, Kid Fic, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Omega Louis, Single Parent Harry, Violence, i swear it's not that bad, not main characters though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:30:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The first time Louis meets Harry he tries to kill him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright first read the tags! I don't wanna trigger anyone. 
> 
> This is kinda my first story so I'm experimenting ideas. Feedback would be terrific.
> 
> Title from the Ain't No Rest For The Wicked by Cage the Elephant!

The waiting is the worst. They give you time to think. Thinking leads to mistakes. Mistakes lead to death. Louis can’t die just yet though. So he looks around instead of thinking.

He takes his time examining the room. Always better to know your surroundings. The ashtray remains full, the bedframe is filled with scratches, the lamplight flickers. There’s two windows, one by the door and one next to the bed. A flimsy bible in the drawer next to an empty whiskey bottle. Real high class place.

Another few minutes pass before footsteps finally approach. Louis can smell him from inside. The alpha musk. His hormonal scent fills the room. He’s horny, they always are. Louis decides against the bed and kneels before the door. He doesn’t have time to play today so he’ll go with the usual routine. Small and submissive.

The door opens, the scent intensifies. Louis doesn’t lift his gaze staring at the same spot as the man’s brogues come into his line of vision. Louis almost sighs. He hates the rich ones. They’re the least suspecting. And therefore the most boring.

Louis schools his face from anger to a blank facade as the scum leans down and lifts his head with a finger. The man gives him a sleazy smile, Louis can smell the alcohol on his rancid breath.

“Always liked blue eyes.” His voice is gruff and slurred. Drunk. Makes Louis’ job even easier. Louis gives no response as the alpha stands. “Strip and get on the bed.” He demands beginning to undo his own belt. Another idiot Louis surmises as the alpha takes no notice that Louis is completely coherent. Maybe it's his first time in this business, doesn’t know about the drugs.

Louis really doesn’t have the time for the act today. So he quickly stands. Before the man can even look up he snatches the belt, loops it around the man’s throat, and tugs it tighter from behind him. The alpha struggles trying to use his weight to his advantage. He’s screaming nonsense slurs and curses, while his elbows are flying wild trying to dislodge Louis. Louis watches on amusedly as his face reddens and his limbs slow in exhaustion. Trust an alpha to waste his breath shouting while being choked. He can’t help but analyze and realize the risk that would’ve occurred if the man had thought to use his alpha tone. Stupid of him. He can’t afford risks. He tightens his hold on the belt quieting the alpha and counts the seconds.

Two minutes he remembers reading in his textbooks. The average time a person can hold their breath. He waits three. Always practicing his patience.

As the man’s body hits the floor unconscious Louis reaches into his boot unsheathing his dagger. He slices the alpha’s neck, severing the carotid and jugular. He almost chuckles at the thought of nursing school now and the knowledge it supplied him. Healing and birth, the virtue of an omega. If only they could see him now.

He suppresses a shiver at the sight of all the blood. He’s nearly become numb to the whole process. Nearly but not quite there yet. He should’ve just snapped his neck, he thinks ruefully. Would’ve been faster, cleaner.

He quickly searches the man for his wallet and empties it of its bills. He scowls at the large notes. Paying in hundreds draws attention. Rich bastard. He checks one last time for a pulse knowing he’ll find nothing. He gives the asshole one last kick to the head before washing his hands and heading out. He’s late for his next meeting.

*

Harry’s late for his shift. “Gabe?” He calls out rushing in search of his shoes. “Grab your jacket, love.” He says as the wide eyed toddler watches him running to find his keys. Gabriel waddles over to the front door with his backpack and his jacket waiting. Harry stuffs toast into his mouth heading for the door. “Ready? Got everything? Lunch? Shoes?” Gabriel nods silently at each question as Harry locks the door behind them.

“How did I end up with such a wonderful son?” Harry says picking Gabriel up and kissing all over his face.

Gabriel giggles. “Stop it, papa. Gonna be late!” He reminds trying to push Harry away.

“Oh fine fine I get it. Too old for kisses from your papa.” Harry puts him down and takes his hand. “Guess we gotta stop all the hugs and cuddles. We’re too mature for love now.” Harry sighs dramatically.

Gabriel giggles again hugging his leg in apology. “Never too old, papa.” They start towards the hospital, the cold October wind rustling through their hair.

They enter the hustle and bustle of scrubs and sickness. Harry quickly rushes Gabe to the third floor daycare. He gives a quick greeting to the volunteer of the day hurriedly explaining that he's late before handing Gabe off to them and making his way to check in on the nurses station for the status of his patients for the day. He wishes he didn't have to bring Gabe to his workplace but he knows he can't afford any other babysitter so he makes do.

He rushes in checking on medication doses and healing wounds on his overnights. He runs some tests to the labs and charts any improvements he sees. He's scheduled to lead the intern rounds before lunch and take an ER shift afterwards but he has no new patients this morning. He just hopes and prays today is a quiet day.

*

Louis’ messed up. He's messed up big time. There wasn't enough time to run across half the city and make it to hide the next omega. He can smell it. The omega on the heat stimulant drug scenting up the whole sleazy motel. He can also smell the aroused alpha and he's so fucking late. He follows the scent trying to think of any plan than to just go in guns blazing. He comes up with nothing.

He arrives at the door and picks the lock. The alpha's too distracted to even notice Louis. The omega’s screaming, though Louis doesn't know if it's due to the pain of the unnatural heat or the rape. The alpha's back is turned much to Louis’ luck. Guess he does get to snap a neck today. He leaps up behind the man and makes quick work of it.

The omega continues screaming and Louis’ considering finding the nearest omega shelter. Then he sees the abused omega's blood. He has to run the risk of going to the hospital.

He tries to cover up the screaming flailing victim with a blanket. Then he searches the dead man. He takes his wallet and blessedly stumbles upon car keys. He checks that the man's pulse is gone then hitches the omega over his shoulder running out the door. The adrenaline powers him through as he finds the car and drives towards the hospital he knows to be nearest. The omega’s still yelling out her lungs showing no awareness and Louis’ got an intense headache and he's breaking about twenty traffic laws but he focuses solely on getting to the hospital.

The screams of horror almost break him. He's heard these screams more times than he can count and each time he's on the verge of tears. But no, he can't cry he's got to drive. He needs to make sure she's safe.

Within five minutes he reaches the hospital ER. He runs in, omega in his arms, screaming for help from anyone around. He's quickly surrounded by staff asking questions and calling out orders. He hates it. The people flood his vision the crowd eats him up the scents mingling driving his senses wild. He waits long enough to see the omega wheeled away before breaking into a run towards the exit. He throws the car keys into a gutter nearby and turns a few corners making sure no one's on his trail until pulling into an alley to catch his breath.

He hates the hospital runs no matter how many times he goes. The danger of questions, of being discovered, seen, remembered. Louis would rather die than rot in a prison cell left alone with his thoughts, his memories. So he never stays. He wants to. Always wants to see whether the omegas are safe and recovering but he can't.

The shelters know him and that's dangerous enough, but they know to never ask. Just to help. Louis always makes it a goal to get to the omegas before they need medical attention but some days he fails. When he fails the innocent get hurt. Today he failed. The sounds of the omega’s screams follow him home.

*

It’s almost six when he sees him. Almost time to clock out. Harry’s finishing up some stitches when he bursts in screaming for help. He’s flooded by people in seconds. He stays long enough to say something about rape then when everyone turns towards the patient he turns and runs. Harry watches as he goes.

No one ever seems to know who he’s talking about when he mentions it. They remember him for about five minutes before moving on to the next patient. Harry can’t really blame them there’s always something happening in a hospital. Always cases of omega abuse or rape.

But the omega. Harry knows him. He’s come in with more than a few patients in the past few months, all hurt omegas midheat. And he always disappears before anyone can ask him anything. The omega angel, Harry’s dubbed him.

Harry’s not stupid he knows the omega’s caught up in something. All the cases of abused omega’s in heat. There’s no way this man stumbles upon them magically each time. These aren’t lucky coincidences. There’s something bigger, something dangerous behind all this. And this lone omega is caught up in it all. He wonders what would happen if he chased the omega down. What horrors would he see?

But as always the hospital keeps moving like a well oiled machine and Harry has only a few moments to dwell on it until someone else needs help and omega angel is put on the backburner for now. He doesn’t think about him as he picks up Gabe. He doesn’t think about him as he starts dinner. He doesn’t think about him as he bathes his son. Only when he finally lays down in his bed does he think about him. He sleeps haunted by the image of blue eyes and blood covered hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> College is hard but writing fighting scenes is harder.

Louis grabs a bagel on his way out, his head pounding. It's early. Too early but he doesn't sleep much anymore regardless. They'll send the buses today. If he's lucky the only alpha will be the driver. If not well, he'll worry about it then. The buses are the simplest to steal. They ship their omegas like they're some cheap parcels. Hardly any security. The omegas are usually too drugged up to do anything of it. One alpha is enough to handle them all. But some days others tag along. For business or pleasure. It doesn't matter.

So Louis’ going to the base. It's easy enough to sneak on. Be a vulnerable omega and you're in. The sellers don't typically see past status. They know someone's killing their clientele of course but what'll they do? Report it to the police? 

The really rich one's occasionally do get an investigation. No one ever suspects an omega though. Maybe there are some good traits to this whole status deal. Appearing weak and defenseless constantly gives Louis his element of surprise. They’ve never even come close to him. No one knows who he is, just the way he wants it.

Once the cops do get far enough into any investigation they pick up on the sex trafficking. Then the investigations all mysteriously drop. Corruption in a police force would maybe bother Louis if he didn't spend his days killing rapists.

One problem with bus days are the sheer amount of omegas. The shelters may not ask questions but dropping off multiple drugged up omegas is enough for anyone to want to contact the police. So he splits them. Driving to multiple shelters dropping off three at a time. Sometimes he'll even swing by the hospitals. If questioned he just says someone spiked their drinks. No one even bats an eye. A daily occurrence it seems. It shocks him that he didn't realize how desensitized everyone was to omega violence before everything started. He was naive to a fault.

As Louis approaches the base he immediately sees the second problem with bus day. Sometimes there's multiple buses. Going in different directions. And he has to choose who gets help today and who lives in this hell for a while longer.

*

The security, Louis notices, has increased since his last visit. Two guards in front of each bus. One pacing in front of the omegas, keeping them in line and the other pushing them up the steps. Louis sits in his hidden alcove timing it. He just needs to wait until the pacing guards are looking forward. Easy. Except they’re all out of time. While one is looking back the other two are looking up front. The uncoordinated brutes. He sits for a while longer wondering if he should risk it when he hears it. Some murmurs moving past his little hiding spot. Another smaller group of omegas are being led to the third bus. 

He quickly joins the small bunch hiding amongst the intoxicated as they stumble forward. Not heat inducing drugs he notices this time. They seem dazed, unfocused, but there are no overbearing sexual aromas.

They’re all ushered onto the bus like cattle. Louis makes sure to snag a seat behind the driver. Easy access. 

He waits as the bus leaves the base. Far enough for no suspicions to rise but close enough for Louis to know his surroundings. It’s a tricky game. He waits until the driver hits a red light. The streets are empty, it’s so early.

He quickly unsheathes his blade and slices the alphas throat from behind. A clean cut. Enough force to dislodge the head. Louis moves quickly as the body slumps from the seat. He moves to the wheel and tries to remember which shelters happen to be open before 5.

He’s distracted today, by his headache, by the cold of the morning air, by the rolling head on the floor. Distracted enough not to notice the second alpha on the bus. Distracted enough not to pick up the menacing scent. Distracted enough to hardly notice the sound of heavy footsteps. It’s too late when he does.

*

Louis wakes to a pounding at the back of his head and a foot on his chest. He sputters out a ragged breath, opening his eyes.

“Oh awake are we?” A gruff voice murmurs above him. “Been a naughty omega.” He stomps into Louis’ chest. Louis lets out a shriek. The alpha leans in close. “Now how the fuck did you manage to do that to Surge?”

Louis locks eyes with the man as he slowly reaches for his blade. He spits in the man’s face hoping to distract him from the movement. The man grabs him by the hair pounding his head into the floor of the bus. Then he catches his hand with the blade. “Oh what’s this? Got a toy have we?” He says lifting it towards Louis’ face. “I don’t like toys omega.” He digs the knife into Louis’ shoulder as Louis screams his lungs out. “Can’t do permanent damage to the merchandise. But I have a feeling boss won’t mind just this once.” He murmurs watching the blade twist in his hand. “Scars add character.” He says dragging the knife down his chest. “Make you unique.”

Louis’ not listening. He reaches into his other boot for his dagger and jams it into the man’s calf.

He scrambles away while the man falls back screaming curses. He reaches for his fallen blade with one hand clutching his wounded shoulder. Bloods falling into his eyes from his head injury but he pays no attention to it. He keeps his eyes on the shrieking alpha and analyzes. He vaguely notices they’re parked in some empty lot. The omegas are still in the bus. He stands and watches the alpha.

This is bad. He usually has the element of surprise up his sleeve. No matter. This one’s a brute. All force no technique. He watches as the alpha rises. He gives him a wide smirk. “Not very good at this are you.” He taunts, stepping back closer to the dashboard of the bus. The alpha’s eyes flicker with anger and he charges forward. Predictable. Louis easily sidesteps, using the alpha’s own force to ram his head into the dash. He reaches down to get his dagger back from the man’s leg and backs away.

The man turns wildly swinging catching Louis in the ribs. He hears a crack but pays it no mind backing further into the bus. The alpha stumbles over the drivers body and begins to fall forward. Louis brings his knee forward just in time to hit his face dead on. He hears his nose crunch at the contact. Louis quickly turns onto the man’s back running his blade through his neck. He watches the blood leak in disgust. He wipes both blade and dagger on the man’s shirt returning them to their sheathes. He limps forward clutching his shoulder wondering how many shelters he can make it to before the blood loss wins. Not a bad way to go he thinks as he starts the bus.

*

Harry's in the process of hitting snooze again when he hears it. The screech of tires, the sound of glass breaking. A crash, he thinks eyes opening immediately. He hurries out to the living room window peeking through the blinds. It's still dark out, street illuminated by lampposts. He can vaguely see a bus down the street.

He scurries back to his room grabbing his phone, checking that Gabe remains asleep, then heads out to assess the damage. He refrains from calling the police until he has something valid to report as he makes his way down the road. He eyes the bus warily. There doesn’t seem to be any passengers. The driver seems to have run straight into a street light. He makes his way around to the door. 

The smell hits him as soon as he sees it. Blood. So much blood. Two bodies lay on the floor of the bus. One beheaded. Harry resists the bile rising in his throat at the sight. He approaches the second body checking for a pulse. Nothing it seems. This body is littered with scratches and bruises. They put up a fight he realizes, but against who. Harry quickly scans the rest of the bus phone clutched, tightly in trembling hands. He walks down the aisle checking the seats. He shivers at the scents he catches. Anger and fear, so much fear. He ducks his head exiting the bus, the fear and blood lingering in the air overpowering his senses.

Two dead alphas. And possibly another hostile one roaming these streets with a scared omega. He starts making his way back home. His trembling hands unlocking his phone to call the police when he sees it. A shadow in his peripheral. Stumbling, limping, then falling. Harry watches the small body slump to the ground before he rushes forward to help. 

He kneels before the bleeding omega, checking his slowing pulse before grabbing his phone once again. The omega’s hand grabs his.

“No...” Harry looks up shocked.

“What? I-I’m gonna call the hospital. I’m here to help.”

“No hospitals.” He murmurs dropping his hand.

“I have to. You’ll die!” He tries to talk some sense into him but the omega’s struggling to keep his eyes open.

“Please...don’t.” He whispers before falling completely unconscious. Harry stares at his fallen form again. He’d be crazy to listen to him. He’s bleeding out on the sidewalk. He needs medical aid.

“Fuck.” Harry jumps into action unlocking his door before picking up the fallen omega and bringing him inside. He lays him on the sofa before he heads into the kitchen for his medical kit. He goes back to lock the door again remembering a homicidal alpha’s still on the loose out there. “Fuck.” Two dead alphas. A wounded omega. A killer outside. All on his day off.

He turns back to the omega. “Fuck.” He says taking in the familiar face this time. “Oh, angel.” 

*

Zayn entered Ed's office furious. The director didn't even glance up from his laptop.

“Sir, this has to end soon.” Zayn pacing the room.

“You'll have to elaborate Malik I've got quite a bit going on at the mo.”

Zayn huffed. Ed knew precisely what he was talking about they'd been arguing the same subject for weeks.

“The omega, sir. Each time he attacks their security gets stronger. He's simply making our jobs harder. I don't understand why we're just sitting by allowing this! He should be in prison for his crimes.”

Ed peers over his screen at the pacing alpha.

“He’s killing daily. Running around the city like a homicidal maniac! A vigilante! He thinks he’s some sort of hero running around killing everyone”

“Malik.” 

“Sir…” Zayn started again. He didn't want the topic to be dismissed again. The case was difficult enough without a rogue omega stumbling in.

“Zayn you've read the boy's file, correct?”

“Of course, sir.”

“You know of his history? His family's? His sister's?”

“Sir…”

“Malik tell me what would you do if the same happened to one of your siblings? Doniya? Waliyha?”

Zayn’s expression darkened. His fists curled, rage radiating off him. 

“Ed.” Zayn’s tone a warning.

“Zayn.”

“I would kill them all.” 

Ed hummed standing, walking over to find Louis’ file. His eyes skimmed over it. Zayn turned to walk away.

“Zayn.” Ed called as Zayn reached the door. “You weren't wrong about him complicating our operation.”

“What do you propose we do, sir?”

“I think we should pay our friend a little visit. Have a proper conversation.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you guys seen Kill Bill? Louis’ my little personal Beatrix. Out for revenge.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm awful I had this written up for the longest time I just got too caught up in college to update whoops.

Buzzing. That's the first thing Louis registers as he wakes up, the low buzzing.

He blinks his eyes open quickly. His head throbs and his side hurts. He feels like he got hit by a truck. 

There's a fan whirring lazily overhead, the cause of the low buzzing. Soft yellow lamplight illuminates the room he's in. He's on a sofa. Shirtless. And bandaged. Odd. He feels disoriented.

He sits up quickly suppressing a groan of pain. He grabs his bloodied shirt off the coffee table in front of him scenting the room around him.

There's quite a few scents but one stands out. It's pleasant, vaguely familiar. Then he hears it. Humming coming from a nearby room. He's not alone. The smell. The scent of an alpha.

He slowly rises from his seat and moves toward the wall. He presses his back to the wall creeping toward the doorway to the room. Peeking in he sees a brightly lit kitchen. His stomach groans and the smell of food. He ignores it scanning the room.

There's a man at the stove with his back to Louis. And conveniently a knife block in plain view on the counter. Louis takes steady steps forward into the room willing his feet to be quiet. He keeps his eyes on the man as he inches closer to the knives willing the steady music of the radio to mask his heavy breaths.

He grasps the handle of a knife but tenses as he sees the alpha slowly turn towards the sink. He proceeds to wash some vegetables humming away. Louis waits until he turns back to the stove to withdraw the knife from the block and get closer.

With quick steps he brings the knife up to the man's throat grasping his long hair for a hold on his head. He watches the man's adam's apple bob as he gulps, waiting for the stranger to speak. For any useful information to come forth.

“You're awake. Uhm. If you didn't like omelettes you could've just said.” The man nervously laughs but his body is still tense in Louis’ hold. He sees the man reach forward in his periphery and yanks his hair back digging the knife in deeper.

“Don't move.” Louis growls out as the man stills again.

“Just...uh don't wanna burn the food.” He begins to reach again for the knobs on the stove. Louis stares at him incredulously watching him do so.

By far this is the strangest alpha Louis’ met in a few years. He'd be almost under the illusion the man wasn't nervous at all if he couldn't see the look in his eyes. Louis steps closer to his back forcing him between the stove and the omega to still all further movement.

There's another smell on him up close. It's different, soft, almost like a chi-

“Papa?” Shit. He quickly moves the knifed hand behind his back as he turns to face the sleep rumpled toddler stepping away from the alpha. Even Louis’ not heartless enough to kill in front of a kid.

“Hey Gabe. What are you doing up love? Go back to bed.” Harry's voice wavers as his gaze flickers from his son to the omega.

“Noises.” Gabe mumbles walking further into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. He looks up standing in front of Louis. “Who are you?”

“Love, please go back to bed.” Harry says a desperate look on his face as he reaches for his son.

Gabe sniffs a bit before latching on to Louis’ leg and nuzzling his face in. “Smells good.” He mumbles engulfing himself in the scent.

Louis tenses at the touch. 

Harry nearly has a heart attack. Caught between the urge to cry from fear or pry his son off and run as fast as he can.

Louis looks up seeing the terror on Harry's face as his eyes lock on his son one hand hesitantly reaching for him. He softens. He could never hurt a child but this alpha doesn't know that. He carefully sets the knife on the counter behind him. Then he kneels down and lifts the child. 

“Hi Gabe, I'm Louis nice to meet you.” He whispers softly. Instead of responding Gabe just nuzzles into Louis’ neck eyes closing with sleep again. Louis’ eyes meet Harry's and he tries to hand the kid over but he's got a death grip on Louis’ shirt and begins whining at the movement. “Hey buddy, we gotta get you back to bed. You're still tired right?”

“No.” Gabe mutters stubbornly with closed eyes and slowing breaths. Louis almost laughs, he almost cries. It's been so long since he's even held anyone much less a child. He thinks maybe in another life he could've had some of his own.

Harry watches as Louis fondly stares at his son. He's so confused. He still has half a mind to snatch his son away and call the police.

Harry watches a bit longer before stuttering out “It's Gabriel.”

Louis’ head snaps up towards him, almost forgetting his presence. “What?”

“His name. It's Gabriel, Gabe's just a nickname.”

Louis nods his head not knowing how to respond.

“His mother named him,” Harry continues grasping for something grounding in the terrifying silence. “Before she passed…”

“It was something to do with her heart. The stress of the birth. She was stuck in surgery for hours.”

“H-his first word was ‘mum’.” There are tears on his face now but neither man acknowledges them. “I would always be on the phone with my mum or ask her to babysit while I was working and I guess it stuck with him and he said it and I was..I was so scared.”

Harry's still looking at the floor and Louis’ still looking at Gabe's sleeping face. He's rambling he knows but it's calming him down in an odd way. Judging from the omega’s evening breaths the story's helping him too.

“I-I was a medical intern with a kid and no mate and I don't know how to raise a child and we always planned on it together and I hardly had time to even mourn because suddenly there was this other life wholly dependent on me. I was so scared all the time. I knew I had to work for him, for us but the hours were brutal and I hardly ever got to see my own son. Sometimes I worried I'd come home and he wouldn't recognize my face. I worried he'd grow up and resent me for not being enough, for not trying hard enough.”

Louis almost wants to comfort the man or maybe hand him his child and run far away from their lives. But he dare doesn't move. He stands still as a statue listening to the man's woes.

After a pause Harry laughs. “You know they tried to stick me in some therapy sessions for a while, didn't even get a word out of me. I think the going rate was about 150 per session. You should look into it, get yourself a nice couch and notepad...”

Louis continues to observe a bit amusedly as the alpha continues to babble after his complete emotional breakdown. 

“Maybe less knives in those sessions though,” Harry adds on eyeing the knife on the counter behind the omega.

Louis almost huffs out a laugh but wills his face to remain blank as he slowly disentangles the child from his shirt holding him out. “Think he's asleep now.”

“Hmm” Harry looks back up. “Oh yeah, yeah..” He takes Gabe from the omega's hands carefully. He starts to make his way out of the room giving Louis a confused stare before finally turning and rushing the child to his room.

Louis takes that as his cue to leave. He rushes back to the living room spotting his boots by the now blood covered couch and makes his way to the front door.

What an odd alpha, he thinks as he flees from the house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm the actual worst for waiting so long to update. Forgive me uni's been crazy hectic.
> 
> Also not a lot of Louis in this one but I think the poor bub deserves a little break he has a hard life okay.
> 
> TW suicide attempt mention nothing major but it's there.

“Alright Z bring me up to speed.” Ed swings a seat around in front of Zayn’s desk.

“Louis Tomlinson, age 24, omega, all members of his immediate family are deceased. He was in school for nursing, dropped out his last year. Withdrew all the money in his bank account, disconnected his cell phone, disappeared from the map all around the same time.”

“How does he make purchases where's the money coming from?”

“His grandparents left him a hefty inheritance, he's probably still running on that.” Zayn muses turning a few pages in the concerningly thin folder.

“No job then. And the weapons?”

“His main form of combat is with a blade or hand to hand. Most likely purchased off the black market in cash. No trace back to him.”

Zayn takes out a few pictures to showing Ed the Omega's past victims. Sliced throats the lot of them.

“An omega fighting alpha's hand to hand? What's he playing at? Is he trying to die?” Ed murmurs pinching the bridge of his nose.

“He does have a suicide attempt on file...”

“Malik that was rhetorical.”

“It's dated a year ago though, around the time his family died. After that he sort of faded from any official records.”

Ed sighs, running his hands through his hair. 

“Do we know his current residence. Is he paying bills? How is he surviving with only cash on hand?”

“Honestly boss. I hate to admit it but we have next to nothing. I’m having Edwards tracking his movements this morning. Just waiting on her to report back now.”

“What about the info on the trafficking. Do we know how he's getting it?”

“There was a system malfunction in their database last month I assume he got in took a few pictures of the next few months deliveries and got out.”

“Assumptions don't work very well legally Malik. Come back to me when you see what Edwards found.” Ed dismisses.

*

Louis was having a fairly good day despite his heavy wounds and blood loss. 

The sun was out along with some fluffy white clouds. There was a nice breeze. The mini mart had his favorite sandwiches in stock and he held a child this morning. It's been years since he held a child. A safe and happy child. He felt warmth spread through him at the thought. He felt the flicker of a smile threaten his face.

Yes today has been a good day, he muses making his way towards the checkout. He manages to proceed on his route oblivious to all the gawking at his bloodstained clothes.

He holds onto the thought of the kid all day as he makes his way home and cleans his wounds. The child even took a liking to him he thinks back. Liked his scent despite the smell of blood and sweat covering it.

He tries not to let the nagging thought of the alpha that now knows of him to plague his mind as he lays to recuperate. He instead falls asleep to the thought of small hands clutching his shirt and the warmth and comfort of the love of a toddler.

 

*

Harry's shocked. He's shocked and worried and slightly mortified. This whole morning has felt like a fever dream to him. Did he really just unload all his problems on a poor, wounded, and unsuspecting omega. He doesn't even blame him for running. Who tends to a person's wounds and then immediately tells them all their personal problems? A nutcase that's who. Harry Styles is a self classified nutcase.

The omega shouldn't have fled though. His wounds were in severe need of medical attention. Harry didn't even have time to tell him to rest and inform him on how to redress his bandages in between his life being threatened and his complete breakdown.

That's another thing he has yet to understand. Why on Earth did the omega hold a knife to his neck? Judging by the wounds he was obviously attacked but Harry had never even heard of an omega hurting someone in revenge. Nurturers by nature, omega's tended to opt for peace in response to conflict. The poor soul, Harry thinks, must've developed a deep mistrust of alpha's. A history of abuse perhaps.

The no hospital's comment has also been plaguing him. Harry's seen the omega come into the hospital at least every other day for the past few months. Why he himself wouldn't go when wounded baffles Harry.

Harry slumps down onto his blood ridden couch sulking. He sits there with his lip pinched between his fingers and his brow furrowed. He's so confused and stressed and he doesn't need this. He just wanted to spend the day eating ice cream and maybe watching some cheesy Halloween movies. Now his brain won't stop buzzing with questions he has no answers to and worries he has no hopes of quelling. 

He thinks back to the bus this morning. Two dead alpha's brutally murdered. And a scared shitless omega on a bus. He heard the police sirens wailing a few hours ago but stayed put in his state of shock.

He looks down at his stain filled couch and continues to think of the dainty omega with the knife in his hands. He should go straight to the police he surmises. Surely he shouldn't keep this information to himself. Something dangerous is happening.

But first. He should try to clean his couch.

*

Zayn's pacing and he's not proud of it. He can see his co-workers give him a few disgruntled looks but he ignores them. He's waiting on Perrie who's fluttering from cubicle to cubicle giving everyone but him the info she got from her recon this morning. He tried chasing after her for the first few minutes but she walks like Usain Bolt in heels. So now he's waiting and pacing until he can finally corner her.

He miraculously sees his chance when she rushes to the coffee machine and seizes his opportunity.

“Pez! Any new info on the Tomlinson omega?”

Perrie nods wide eyed while taking a gulp.

“Well he was bleeding profusely on the side of the street this morning then an alpha practically came out of the sky and abducted him and tended his wounds and then a few hours later he was fleeing the guy's house so um...yeah” She reports back at lightning speed before taking another swig of coffee.

“An alpha? What alpha? Does he have a mate?”

“No you peabrain I literally just said he picked him up off the street while he was bleeding buckets-”

“Okay, yes I get it.” For someone who does everything at the speed of light Perrie never did get to the point quickly. “Did you see where he ran off to?”

“No he's an expert in losing trackers winds through crowded streets and back alleys naturally. He's been doing this for a while.”

“And he was bleeding?”

“Took down two thugs on a bus load of O’s this morning. Drove most of them to some facilities. Crash landed the bus in the middle of a suburb.”

“And the alpha? Dig up anything on him?”

“Jade's sorting it out right now just gave her his address.”

Zayn groans as he makes his way back to his desk to gather all the data. They have a growing list of questions and zero answers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting there.

Louis officially hates karma.

The thing is he was having a good day. A good week even. So of course karma had to step in with a punch to the face. Literally.

And now he's running. Running from a few people he may have potentially made angry enough to want to kill him. People who may have guns. People who may be chasing after him with said guns. He really hates karma.

He's been running a lot lately he muses as he turns another corner and climbs another fence. Maybe it's some sort of metaphor about his life. His thoughts are cut short by the sound of footsteps getting closer. He ducks into an alley and starts climbing a nearby fire escape.

One of the men begin shooting at him while the other climbs after him. He quickly climbs onto the roof and leaps across a chasm between two buildings. He wonders what his PE teachers would think of him now.

He continues to run across buildings sporadically rushing into the feeling of the biting wind on his face. He slows once his lungs begin burning and looks for a way down minding the shouts of the men behind him. 

He looks ahead seeing a garbage bin and curses karma once more. He looks back at the guys stumbling from rooftop to rooftop behind him. Now or never he thinks and jumps with his eyes shut and breath held.

*

Harry’s loitering. In front of the police station. He wonders absently if they would come out just to give him a ticket for it. 

He’s been conflicted all week about this. He knows he should go in file a witness report and rid himself of this whole situation. Just be done with it. It's the logical thing to do. Let the professionals handle it and get back to his life.

Except in his 26 years of life Harry's learned he's not very logical. So instead of going inside the police station he's loitering outside of it biting his nails and letting his inner turmoil stress him out.

He feels conflicted. His gut is telling him to walk away leave the situation alone. What if his report gets the omega into trouble? But what if it helps him? His instincts want him to protect the omega but he's so unsure on which course of action will even do that.

Maybe he'll write a note. Leave it on the step. Because he's a coward who can't face confrontation and is frightened by authority figures and if the wind happens to blow it away it'll be like fate.

He's still contemplating how much of a weenie he'll allow himself to be today when something knocks the wind right out of him causing him to stumble.

*

Jumping into a garbage bin is admittedly one of Louis’ worse decisions in life. The smells threaten him with nausea as he climbs out of the bin and back onto his feet. His shoes squelch with an unknown liquid and he smells like fish. He tries really hard to ignore his wet socks as he begins to run again but no one can blame him if his face is scrunched up in disgust. He figures holding a hand to his nose to block the smell won't work too well if the smell is coming from himself.

Not his most attractive moment he acknowledges.

He continues running turning corners and racing past startled pedestrians. He ignores the looks he's no doubt getting in his grimy state as he turns his head back trying to see if he lost the gunmen. He turns his head back just in time to see himself run right into someone and fall into a pile of limbs with a startled cry.

He grumbles about his rotten luck as he tries to get up quickly but his attempt fails as he trips over gangly legs. He looks up at his obstruction and groans at the familiar flustered alpha. Why is this man always in his way? In the back of his mind Louis knows he's technically the one who bumped into him but he's having a tough day and doe eyes is just slowing him down. So he groans.

“Can you retract your frog legs so I can move.”  
He practically shrieks thinking of the very murderous and very angry men after him. 

At this the frog man finally looks up at him and Louis can visibly see his eyes widen. He would take probably a moment to wonder if the man was always so emotionally expressive with his face if he wasn't in the middle of running for his life.

The alpha stammers for a minute before actually doing what was asked and standing up himself. He continues to regard Louis with wide eyes and stammers out some half hearted syllables. Louis really doesn't have time for the whole bambi act right now so he gets ready to bolt. 

And well he would've bolted if bambi didn't have a vice like grip on his wrist tugging him back. 

Louis snaps his his gaze back to the alpha midpanic. “I really don't have time for this so unless you want to offer yourself as a human shield. Let. Go.”

“A human shield? Why what did you do this time?” Harry replies voice calm despite his rabbiting pulse.

Louis stopped and blinked at the man. “Wait why do you assume I did something?” He shakes his head at himself. Priorities. “Right, never mind. It's really none of your business so if you could let go.” He tries to tug his wrist away but the brute holds tight.

“I beg to differ. You sort of ruined my favorite couch so you made it my business.”

“Mate! You dragged me into your own home while I was unconscious. That's not my fucking fault. Now let go before we both die.” Louis did not live this long to be killed because of a stubborn frog doe hybrid man.

Harry doesn't let go. Instead he just drags a very unwilling Louis inside the building they were right in front of.

“Let's wait here.” He says as he sits on a seat in the lounging area of the station.

At this Louis looks around eyes bulging as he spots all the cops in the place. This is the last place he should be. This alpha was either going to get him killed or imprisoned.

“If I wanted to go to the police don't you think I'd have done so by now? Let me go.” He whispers to avoid attracting attention.

“You don't have to talk to them. But what harm will waiting here in a room full of well armed cops do to your escape from an unwelcome demise.” Harry says offering up his train of thought before letting go of the omega's wrist allowing him to continue running if he wishes.

Louis eyes the cops warily but none seem to even take notice of them. He thinks about it and knows the gunmen wouldn't even consider him coming into the station. He would never consider it himself.

Louis really doesn't want to admit it was a good idea to the alpha watching him smugly so instead he makes his way over to the window keeping watch for the guys who were chasing him. 

Harry sits and looks on with amused eyes accepting his unspoken defeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't wanna end it there but I also didn't want to wait to upload so !!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went back and changed Harry's age to 26 bc being a 22 year old surgeon would probably make you a prodigy and I'm not smart enough to write a character like that. Louis' still 24. It doesn't really affect the story but it would've bugged me.

“Omega….Omega?” 

 

Louis’ still focusing on the retreating backs of the gunmen silently celebrating his escape when he's snapped out of his bubble.

 

“What now?” Louis scowls at the man sitting comfortably behind him.

 

“Why do you smell like a dead animal?” Harry couldn't think of any polite way to ask.

 

At this Louis flushes. He completely forgot about his swim through trash earlier. Instead of answering the question though he just deepens his scowl. “I have a name you know.”

 

“Well I couldn't be too sure considering you never introduced yourself.” Harry replies chuckling at the omega's glare. “I'm Harry.” He says standing and stepping forward to extend a hand.

 

Louis considers giving a fake name for a good minute until finally “Louis.” He completely bypasses Harry's outstretched hand to sit in the seat he rose out of.

 

“So,  _ Louis _ ,” Harry grins adding emphasis to the name. “Why do you smell putrid?”

 

What kind of alpha even  _ asks  _ that Louis thinks. How classless. Scent is everything to an omega and if Louis was anyone else he'd probably sob with humiliation.

 

“Not really any of your concern,” Louis sniffs his nose in distaste, turning his head.

 

“Considering you're assaulting my delicate nose, yeah it is.” Harry replies plopping in the seat right next to the omega despite his complaints.

 

_ Delicate nose _ . Louis scoffs. This guy's a dickhead Louis decides. “Stop sniffing me like a dog.” Louis mutters angrily.

 

“Ouch.” Harry plays up his hurt with a hand to his chest in offense. “You know I'm starting to think you don't like me.”

 

“What gave it away? The murder attempt?” Louis responds drily.

 

“Ooh are we confessing to that now? Shall I call a cop over, get the official statement?”

 

At this Louis’ eyes widen in alarm and he grips Harry's arm to restrict his movement.

 

“Relax I was joking.” Harry gives him a soft smile before smirking. “Goodness if I knew murder talk was the way to get you all handsy I would've started it earlier.”

 

At this Louis’ glare returns and he retracts his hand. “Whatever..” He stands and heads towards the door until a familiar vice like grip holds him back.

 

“Hey wait. Let's go to my place first.”

 

“What? No way. Leave me alone.” Louis tries to shake off the alpha's hold on him but it's strong as steel.

 

“I think I've saved your ass enough to deserve some answers.”

 

“I never asked you to help. I don't owe you anything.”

 

“Well I disagree. Maybe we could ask the police to weigh in see what they think?” 

 

Louis narrows his eyes. “Are you blackmailing me?” He didn't think the guy had it in him.

 

“Blackmail? Oh no, never. That's illegal. And we're both law abiding citizens here aren't we?” Harry throws in an innocent smile.

 

*

 

As usual Harry has no clue what he's doing. He's pretty sure he just blackmailed a very dangerous stranger into coming to his home with him but he has no clue why. When he saw the omega leaving something in him just wanted more. More time with the strange anomaly walking next to him.

 

The walk back to Harry's house is quiet.

 

Harry’s thinking of how he should probably update his will the next day he has off.

 

And Louis’ weighing the pros and cons of killing the alpha.

 

They walk in companionable silence.

 

*

 

It's become apparent to Harry that blackmailing Louis into coming with him didn't exactly guarantee answers.

 

They're sitting on opposite ends of his couch with mugs of tea in hand. Louis’ eyes wandering the house and darting back to the door and windows every few minutes.

 

“So um. What were you running from today?” Harry asks again tentatively.

 

Louis completely ignores him to eye one of the paintings on the wall. Harry waits a beat before trying again.

 

“Uh what about last week on the bus. What happened there?”

 

Louis’ gaze now wanders over to a picture frame on the coffee table and Harry's on the brink of losing any hope for conversation.

 

“Where's your son?” Louis whispers as if preserving the silent atmosphere.

 

“Oh! My mom wanted to babysit for the weekend.” Harry says bright eyed at the willing conversation. Louis doesn't say anything else though just keeps looking, observing.

 

“What about the hospital?” Harry asks after a few more moments of silence. “You always come to the ER with victims of sexual assault. That's you right?”

 

Louis turns his head to face Harry fast enough to get whiplash. Harry takes that as a yes.

 

“They're always drugged out of their minds. Hormones all over the place..” Harry continues. “The hospital staff think it's just random incidents but it's not is it?” He prompts hoping for some sort of reaction.

 

“Harry just...just let it go please. Don't get involved it's not safe.” Louis’ desperate now. He didn't realize any of the hospital staff recognized him. Harry already knows too much. If the higher ups catch any whiff of him he'd probably be strung up, tortured, and killed with no mercy. Louis can't drag anyone else into his mess. Especially not an alpha with a kid.

 

“But you're already involved.” Harry whispers. “Who's keeping you safe?”

 

Louis’ response is cut off by the doorbell. His eyes widen in alarm.

 

“It's probably just my mom.” Harry tries to comfort him before going to the door. Louis balls himself up in his corner of the couch. He watches Harry answer the door with a look of bemusement before the alpha's eyes widen.

 

That can't be good. 

 

Louis gets up as fast as he can and tries to make it towards the backyard but before he can an alpha command rings out freezing him to the spot.

 

“Louis Tomlinson stay where you are.”

 

Rooted to the spot he waits as loud obnoxious footsteps slowly approach him. The alpha in front of him grants him a wide smirk.

 

“Long time no see, Lou.” Louis wants to punch the smirk off his perfect face. Instead he grits his teeth.

 

“Zayn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas & Happy Holidays!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK I don't know if you guys even remember but I made Niall a daycare worker at the beginning of this and then never talked about him again. Yeah I changed that part. Anyway. Sorry for the wait as usual.

Zayn’s smug smile slowly slips from his face the longer he looks at Louis. He's skinnier than he remembers. A gaunt face and dull eyes. Far from the cheerful omega he once knew.

 

Zayn leans forward in an attempt to grant privacy to their conversation. He ducks his head and sighs letting his shoulders slump for a minute before gazing back at the restrained omega once more. “Lou, it's time to stop. This isn't who you are. This tirade, it's not healthy.”

 

Louis growls at the man in front of him. “You have no idea who I am. You don't get to come in now and act all high and mighty.”

 

“Louis just cooperate with us. We're on the same side here.” Zayn tries to coax him.

 

“No we're not. You're on the side with the cushy job and zero accountability. Where were you when I asked for help, Z? Hiding behind a desk saying there's nothing we can do? I tried it your way, it doesn't work.” Louis spits out the words with venom in his voice.

 

Zayn sighs once more before making eye contact with Perrie who's stood at the door. “Alright..” He whispers as he physically turns Louis around to cuff him. He ignores the outraged yelp of the omega. “Bring the alpha will you, Pez?”

 

As he pushes the omega into the backseat of the car he tries to ignore the faint smell of fear in the air.

 

*

 

“Mr. Styles how exactly do you know Louis Tomlinson?” The pretty alpha officer asks. She’s sort of terrifying. It’s the glint in her eye, Harry thinks.

 

“Uh..well I...um…” Here’s the thing. Harry’s shit at lying but his alpha instincts have been going overboard for the past hour. He can still smell the scared omega. Still see the panicked look on Louis’ face when he was frozen. He wants to go find him and comfort him. The last thing he wants to do is get him arrested somehow. So he lies. “I met him today.”

 

The officer raises an eyebrow and gives him an unimpressed look. “He was seen leaving your house last week. By me.”

 

Shit.

 

“Uh yeah, we met then too.” Harry says fighting to keep his expression calm. At this the officer, Perrie, he thinks, sighs.

 

“Mr. Styles the sooner you cooperate the sooner you can leave.”

 

Harry stays silent watching as the dim fluorescent lights bounce off Perrie’s highlights. He looks around continuing to avoid her gaze. They’re not in one of those interrogation rooms like he would’ve assumed. Instead they’re in some sort of meeting room, sitting at the end of a long table. Perrie has a notepad in front of her, not a word written down. He can feel her eyes burning holes into his cheek as he turns to look at the clock.

 

“Its broken.” She whispers as his gaze slowly lands back on her. Her eyes turn pleading. “Mr. Styles.” She pauses. “Harry, you’re the first alpha Louis Tomlinson has come in contact with in two years who hasn’t ended up dead.” Harry’s eyes widen at the news, but he remains silent. “Why is that?” The officer asks, regarding him with inquisitive eyes.

 

Harry says nothing. He doesn’t have an answer to that. He realizes with mild terror that he knows nothing about the omega his heart is dead set on protecting.

 

*

 

One way mirrors are bullshit, Louis thinks as he slumps in his seat. A creepy invention in general. He hates being watched. He can feel the burning judgemental gazes through the glass. So he stares right back at his reflection with a hard glare.

 

He takes in his appearance slowly. His sunken eyes and matted hair. His scruff and mud caked clothes. He's got a few foreign stains from that dumpster he dived in earlier.

 

He starts to comb his fingers through his hair when the door slams open. Some alpha in an expensive suit and truly awful glasses walks right up to him with a furrowed brow.

 

“Louis Tomlinson?”

 

He has polka dots on his tie and stripes on his socks. Louis doesn't trust him.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Oh good!” The furrow immediately eases away. “This place is quite massive. Got lost a few times.” Louis stares unimpressed. The man fidgets under his glare for a minute before extending a hand. “I'm Niall Horan. Your uh... attorney.”

 

Louis narrows his eyes at the stranger. “I didn't ask for an attorney.” The man has kind eyes. Louis doesn't like it. Niall defeatedly lowers his hand looking a bit like a beat up puppy. Louis sort of wants to offer to shake it to get that look off his face.

 

“Yeah I know. The uh organization called one for you.” At this Louis’ eyebrows furrow. He knows he has a right to a lawyer but he also knows they're never called unless specifically asked for.

 

“Why?” He crosses his arms leaning back on the provided cold metal chair in defiance. The alpha looks uncomfortable. Good.

 

“I'm not sure I'm the best person to-”

 

The door burst open again and Louis swears it's hinges are creaking in pain. Zayn walks in with a furrowed brow as well. Maybe he got lost too, Louis thinks absently.

 

“Lou get up, we gotta talk.” He strides forward without sparing the other alpha a glance.

 

“That doesn't sound very official.” Louis says trying to gauge the alpha's mood. Zayn doesn't bother with a response. He grabs the omega's arm and drags him out of the small room with Niall trailing behind.

 

“I tried to strike up a deal.” Zayn whispers urgently as they speed walk past cubicles and closed doors. “Figured anything was better than a life sentence..” Zayn trails off as they approach a foreboding looking door. He takes a deep breath before turning to look at Louis. “But I was wrong. I don't like it. But you will. You'll love it. And ultimately it's your choice. Just,please put your pride aside for two seconds before making a decision.”

 

Zayn peers at him with a resigned look in his eyes and despite the anger and frustration he feels at this man he wants to reassure him. He just has no clue how. Before he can think of anything Niall catches up to them and holds the door open.

 

*

 

On the other side of the room Louis sees Harry talking to the blonde officer from earlier. He seems to be avoiding all her questions with long winded unrelated stories. Louis suppresses a laugh at her exasperated expression. They don't go over to them though. Zayn leads him over to a seated stocky looking ginger who seems lost in thought, his fingers steepled in front of his face.

 

The man lifts his gaze as the three approach him, eyes lingering on the omega. “The man of the hour, finally.” He rises from his seat and stretches a hand towards Louis. “Ed Sheeran.” His posture screams authority even though the man's obviously a beta. Louis’ a bit intimidated by the scorching gaze so he shakes his hand quickly ignoring the affronted noise Liam makes behind him.

 

“You're a troublemaker, Tomlinson. Zayn here has been ranting and raving about you for weeks.” At this Louis wants to send Zayn a questioning look but he's a bit afraid to look away from the scary ginger man. “And you know the first thing he does when he finally brings you in?” There's a pause but Louis’ eighty five percent sure that was a rhetorical question. “He asks if there's anyway we can lighten your sentence. Cut you a deal. As if he hasn't been pulling his own and my hair out everytime you breathed.” The room is silent as the beta continues to assess the omega. Louis vaguely wonders if Harry's looking over at him right now. “Why do you think that is?”

 

Louis wants to shrug his shoulders to see if he would be vaporized on the spot for the disrespect. Instead he answers vocally. “I'm not sure, sir.”

 

At this the beta narrows his eyes. “Regardless, I gave in to his wishes. Here's the catch, if this deal goes through it's all under wraps. Not a word to anyone. Your files will be burned from our database. We've called in Mr. Horan to advise you on legal repercussions of either decision. The choice is yours.”

 

Louis’ confusion and curiosity grows with each word. He looks over at Zayn who looks somber then at Niall who looks wholly uncomfortable. Finally he takes the seat across from Ed and holds his gaze.

“Alright what's the deal?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love when you guys try to guess where the plots gonna go. And I laugh at a lot of your theories (not in a mean way I promise). At least I know I'm not predictable.

Harry watches as Louis finally sits. He then turns to Perrie to ask if can make a quick call to check on Gabe. She leads him to the hallway then walks back in quickly.

 

Ed watches Louis for a moment then gives Niall a nod leaves the room as well. Niall takes his seat and Zayn trudges over and seats himself next to the alpha. Louis looks at the two alpha's now facing him and feels a bit cornered.

 

“The deal’s terms are as follows.” Niall proceeds. “You will withdraw any and all contact outside of this facility while under training and we will proceed to rid the world of evidence you ever existed. You will train for one month. You will be provided a room during your training. At the end of the month you'll face a series of tests. If you pass, you will be the first and only omega on the special forces team and you will be assigned to operation B21. If you fail, you will be thrown in solitary confinement for a life sentence to prevent any secrets leaking. Any and all information you receive from this point forward will be top secret. Once you're in there's no way out. You need to understand this. If you agree, you agree for life. Questions?”

 

Louis suppresses a shudder at the thought of confinement for life. He's struggled with touch deprivation before and he knows any extended confinement would be beyond painful. Life confinement sounds like a fate worse than hell.

 

Louis takes a moment to sort through the information. Niall looks calm in front of him but Louis can't tell if it's a front. Zayn looks resigned. Harry- well Harry's no longer in the room apparently. Perrie’s on her phone. Overall no one seems to be acting like Louis’ whole life is dependent on this very decision.

 

Louis mulls his thoughts in the silence before finally, “What kind of training will I be doing?”

 

“An assortment mainly consisting of self defense, infiltration, and intelligence collection.”

 

“Infiltration? Like picking locks and stuff?”

 

Niall nods, “Disabling alarm systems, practicing stealth. We prioritize leaving little evidence and ensuring none of our members are jeopardized due to carelessness.”

 

Louis nods at that. That could be incredibly useful. Louis knows he's stealthy. Light on his feet and fast but he's never been good with picking locks.

 

Onto the next worry then.

 

“What's operation B21?”

 

Niall gives him a guarded look as if he's reluctant to share the information but Zayn clears his throat and looks up from the table.

 

“It's the drug and sex trafficking ring you were following. If you agree, you'll be sent undercover as one of their cargo. They won't suspect it-”

 

“No.” Louis swivels as Zayn’s interrupted. Harry's standing at the doorway an adamant look on his face. “No, you can’t. I won’t let you.”

 

Louis faces him with an incredulous look. “What? What makes you think you get any say in what I choose?”

 

Harry doesn’t know where his surge of protectiveness is coming from but he has no intention to tamp it down. “I-I saved your life. You owe it to me to not try to throw it away the first chance you get...” He trails off but his eyes are fierce and he's not willing to back down.

 

“Oh right, I forgot I have to live to please you now. I suppose a life in prison is your ideal solution?”

 

At this Harry falters. He doesn't know what the omega's crimes are. He hardly knows anything about the man. 

 

Zayn warily regards Harry. “Look, kid. I know you fancy yourself his hero or whatever but he doesn't need you. In fact he's the first omega who's been offered the position in ten years because he's the only one capable. You're vastly underestimating him.”

 

Louis sort of feels proud at that. First omega in ten years.

 

“Besides,” Zayn continues before Harry can reply. “If he doesn't pass the training tests then he won't be considered capable. Solitary confinement for life. Then you have nothing to worry about right, lover boy?” He says with a hard look in his eye. He's clearly as pleased with the situation as Harry is.

 

“Well it's not like I've got a load of other options, Z. I'd rather have at least tried something.” Zayn assesses Louis with his intense gaze before sighing. He gestures for Niall to continue.

 

“Right, well. If there's no more questions I suppose we can get into the specifics of the contract.”

 

“Wait I have questions.” Harry comes forward and takes the seat next to Louis, opposite Zayn. Louis wants to snap at him but he knows he should be asking more questions himself he just can't think properly. To his surprise Harry turns to him. “What exactly are you being charged for?” He asks with a furrowed brow and Louis feels self conscious under his gaze. 

 

Louis notices Perrie watching them intensely as if they're a particularly thrilling drama. He doesn't really know how to tell a strange man he met twice that he's murdered multiple alphas. He looks to Zayn for help but he just looks amused. Niall’s not even trying to hide his laughter. “I um. I've hurt people?” It comes out more of a question than he intended. Harry's brows just furrow more and Louis sort of wants to ease his confused frown away. Luckily Niall saves him from the horror of admitting his crimes.

 

“Harry was it?” He doesn't pause for Harry's confirmation. “Listen I enjoy the drama as much as the next bored housewife but I'd like to get home today which means I have to talk to Louis and you all,” he pauses to give a pointed glance to Zayn, “should shut up and let me do my job.”

 

“Right.” Harry sits back for a moment. What's he doing here? Louis doesn't need him. No one else seems to care. He's just wasting his time. He looks at the time on his phone before getting up. “Well,” he turns back to look at Louis who's already looking up at him with a curious glint. “Good luck with everything. Have a nice life.” And with that he walks out.

 

Louis stares at the door long after Harry has walked out, a bit stunned. He doesn't know why but he felt safer with him in the room. He seemed to be the only one in the room really on his side.

 

He hears Zayn cough and turns back to see a smiling Niall. “Well let's get down to business, shall we?” And then he pulls out a terrifyingly thick contract and hands Louis a pen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wont answer plot questions BUT if you guys have like general character questions or stuff I'd love to discuss that's always fun


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a love hate relationship with this fic.

Day 1:

 

Louis’ awoken by the sound of heavy footsteps approaching. His sleep addled brain breaks into a panic confused by his new surroundings.There’s pounding at the door before:

 

“Get up Tomlinson, daylights running.”

 

Louis takes a moment to blink away the haze from his dreams and recognizes his facility assigned room. He looks at the clock on his wall and groans at the time. It's barely 4am. 

 

He rushes out of bed and puts on some sweats and a tank top. He goes to open the door but it bangs open itself. Behind it there's a beta, big and built but with kind brown eyes. His hair’s quiffed and Louis wonders vaguely if the facility pays for his hair gel.

 

“Times up, omega. Come.” Louis frowns at the command. He's not some sort of dog. But he follows regardless. He tries to pat down his bedhead and rub the sleep from his eyes without showing his fatigue too obviously.

 

Despite the early hour, the building is full of life. Louis can hear snippets of conversations as they pass doors and sees lights turning on behind doors. Oddly they don't run into anyone down any hallways. 

 

He observed the beta’s military like posture and buzzed hair. “‘m Louis.” He says in hopes of a response.

 

“Yes, I know.” The beta doesn’t even glance at him and Louis pouts a bit at that.

 

“Well traditionally, this is where you’d introduce yourself.” He can’t help but reply snarkily. 

 

The other man turns to him with a hint of amusement on his face. “Payne. Liam Payne.” He keeps walking. How very 007 of him, Louis thinks.

 

He follows the beta down some stairs and down a few more hallways until they come to a stop in front of a plain white door. Louis doesn't know how he tells them apart, they all look the same to him. He can imagine getting lost down the white corridors staring at white doors for hours. He's glad for no name beta at the moment.

 

The door opens to what looks like a small dance studio with one mirrored wall and wood floors. The rooms completely empty except for a cushioned mat on the floor.

 

Liam walks to the middle of the room and plops onto the mat.

 

“First lesson is gonna be self defense.” Louis stares at the man for a moment before sitting down in front of him.

 

“Where’s everyone else?”

 

“You’ll be alone for the first few sessions. We’ll join the alphas and betas when you’re ready.”

 

Louis raises an eyebrow at this hackles raised. “What, think I can’t handle the brutes? No offense mate, but I eat guys bigger than you for breakfast.”

 

The beta’s brows furrow at this. “We’re not underestimating you.” He pauses, his face scrunched. “We’re trying to ease you into it. We figured a room full of testosterone driven alphas could put you on edge. Based on your...experiences.” He finishes softly.

 

Louis’ shoulders relax from their tensed state when he takes in what Liam says. It’s been a few years since someone’s considered Louis’ comfort. He can feel the emotions trying to claw their way up his throat but he buries them back down. He murmurs a small thank you to the beta but doesn’t look up to see his reaction. Instead he jumps up and clears his throat.

 

“Alright Payno. Let’s get started then. What’re we waiting for?”

 

Liam regards him with his puppy dog eyes and Louis fidgets a bit. He feels like Liam can see right through him. It makes him want to run far far away from this place. But, no. He’s made a decision. No going back now.

 

“Well, we’re gonna start with some stretches.” Liam says smirking at Louis’ returning groan.

 

*

 

Louis groans as his body hits the mat for the tenth time in five minutes. He feels he’s completely justified in his slight desire to throw a tantrum. Liam’s not even breaking a sweat and Louis wants to punch his face for it. They’ve been practicing this jump kick for at least half an hour now. It should be simple shifting his weight to hop and smash Liam’s face in. The only problem is that it never works.

 

“Do you want a suggestion?” Liam’s face looms above him with the smuggest smile. He huffs a breath and pushes himself off the mat. 

 

“No. Get back in position.” And really fuck Liam and his smirks. Louis can’t help being snappish. His body is screaming for a break. His muscles are sore and his tongue feels parched. But he feels like he has something to prove. So he shifts his weight, jumps, and kicks again.

 

*

 

Lunch is a loud affair. It reminds Louis of a school cafeteria with one small difference. He’s the only omega in the room. And they can all smell it. 

 

Louis’ always been proud. He’s never been the type to shy away. He once even basked in the attention he’d get. This feels different.

 

He stumbles forward to the line grabbing a tray and ignoring the curious stares. He grabs his food and rushes toward an empty table near the back of the room. He’d never minded the isolation when it was self inflicted but here, hearing the roaring laughter and avid conversations going on around him he feels it. The pang of loneliness encompasses him. So, like everything else, he forces it down.

 

It’s as he tilts his head to down his water bottle that he sees him. A smartly clad, fully grown irish man hopping over to his table with a smile straight from fiction. Louis tries to ward him away with a glare but the smiling brunette seems immune.

 

“Hey! If it isn’t my favorite client.” He takes a seat directly across from Louis despite the very unfriendly vibes Louis tries to send his way.

 

“What’re you doing here?” Louis gives in, ignoring the way the man’s smile gets impossibly wider.

 

“Eating ‘course! Not all of us can run on pure rage like you.” Niall winks at him and then begins scarfing down his sandwich. 

 

Louis eyes him warily for a few moments before continuing to eat. He feels a warmth replace the previous loneliness bubbling in his stomach as Niall starts describing his weekend of golfing with excessive detail.

 

*

 

Liam, the shithead, decided to gracefully end Louis’ day with 250 pushups. He sat in a lawn chair in the corner of the room leaning back with a lemonade as Louis was counting out each pushup. Louis got to about 40 before he decided he’d rather die. Liam laughed and found it within the black hole he calls a heart to call it a day anyway. 

 

Louis decided he earned a shower and a lifetime of sleep after the hell of training with Liam. His mind decided differently buzzing endlessly as soon as his head hit the pillow. He breathed out a sigh staring at the ticking clock on his wall. It was only 7 but Louis felt exhausted. He laid in bed for a few more minutes tossing and turning to get comfortable before groaning in frustration and sitting up.

 

*

 

It was supposed to just be a walk. He intended to just clear his head with some fresh air and aimless wandering but somehow he ended up in front of the alpha’s house. He stands there for a moment in shock and confusion. He feels slightly betrayed by his body. He probably couldn't tell you the direction to the man's house but his body seems to know all on its own. 

 

He's about to turn and leave and possibly run while cursing himself when a light flickers on. The door opens and Louis wants to laugh at his rotten luck. The alpha doesn't notice him at first going straight to his mailbox but when he turns to head back inside his eyes pass over the immobilized omega for a second before flickering back and widening. He jumps back with a small shriek and Louis thinks that’s a little dramatic.

 

“Louis?” His shocked countenance sort of brings comfort to Louis. 

 

“Yeah, hi.” He whispers back. He doesn’t know why but this moment feels important, monumental. The alpha gapes for a bit longer fishmouthing.

 

“Hi. What uh...how...uhm...do you wanna come in?” He manages to finally choke out. Louis should say no. He should turn tail and run back to a building of white on white on white. Back to the safety of his tiny cot in his tiny room, far away from this alpha.

 

He gives a slight nod and follows Harry inside.

 

“Shoes off at the door.” Harry murmurs still a bit dazed. At Louis eyebrow raise he adds on a, “please,” with a sheepish smile. As soon as Louis steps in the house he feels a sense of immense comfort flood his body. His mind is sounding alarms telling him this is dangerous and he shouldn't be so relaxed but his body once again betrays him entirely as all the tension leaves his shoulders.

 

“Dinner’s almost ready if you uh...want to join us?” 

 

Louis’ made a horrid mistake he realizes as Harry turns to him with a hopeful look. Yet he can’t find it in him to reject the offer so he just nods again while discarding his shoes. The alpha gives him a blinding smile that makes Louis want to run away in fear. Harry turns to the kitchen and Louis follows him full of nerves.

 

“You can sit.” Harry vaguely gestures to the dining area as he stands by the stove humming and stirring a pot. Louis keeps his eyes glued to the alpha while mindlessly following his directions.

 

“Hello!” A loud voice breaks his trance. He’s startled by the sight of the child in a high chair right next to him. Gabe grants him a bright smiling paired with his father’s dimples. “I’m Gabe. I’m three!” He holds up two fingers because of course. “And my favorite color is purple.” He finishes with a nod.

 

Louis takes a moment to process the introduction. He hears Harry’s laugh ring from the kitchen. “That’s how they teach him to introduce himself at day care.” He informs Louis from across the room.

 

Louis glances back at the toddler who gives him another nod to encourage him. “Hi. I’m Louis.” He tries to muster up a smile for the kid but he can tell it comes out lacking. Gabe just pouts at his pitiful introduction. “What?” Louis asks of his pout but the child just shakes his head at him frowning harder. Louis wants to laugh at the furrowed brow but knows better than to laugh at the kids obvious plight. He thinks for a moment of what could’ve offended the kid in less than a minute when it comes to him. “Oh yes how could I forget. I’m 24 and my favorite color is also purple how cool!”

 

Those seem to be the magic words because no sooner is Gabe babbling to him about a purple flower he saw today.

 

Harry enters the room with a fond smile towards the end of Gabe's thrilling tale of bumblebees and flowers. He sets down a tray laden with bowls of soup and garlic bread.

 

Gabe bellows a loud “thank you, Papa,” before avidly blowing on a spoonful of hot soup. Harry just smiles at his boy and brushes Gabe's hair out of his face so it doesn't get in his food.

 

Louis murmurs a quiet “thank you, Harry,” and ignores the way the alpha's eyes light up as he begins on his meal.

 

The rest of the dinner is filled with Gabe's small adventure stories. He tells each one with such an intense look on his face that Louis can't help but humor him and give him all his attention. The toddler preens under all the attention and bombards Louis with questions asking if he's ever seen a dinosaur? And if he would rather have a pet dragon or a pet unicorn? 

 

Gabe's questions get slower and slower until his eyes start drooping with fatigue and little yawns interrupt each one.

 

Harry chuckles quietly. “The excitement of properly meeting you has tired him all out.” It’s a harmless comment but Louis’ heart quickens with fear while his body is flooded with a warmth he can't put a name on. Harry gathers the child in his arms and takes him to his room down the hall whispering to Louis that he'll be “just a moment.”

 

Louis waits a few moments then starts to gather up the dishes and begins washing them at the sink. He tries not to think as he does it and fails miserably.

 

Harry interrupts his ruminating by joining him and drying the washed dishes. They continue in silence for a bit.

 

“How are you?” Harry asks softly. “How is it going over there..”

 

Louis thinks about it. Thinks about telling the alpha he his muscles ache from just standing at this point. Telling him how he feels like a piece of meat being ogled at lunchtime. How he's so tired from waking up at 4am. Instead he settles for saying, “It's harder than I thought but I'll be okay.” And he really hopes that's the truth.

 

Harry hums as they finish up washing the dishes. “Lou…?” He says so softly and Louis hates it. Louis hates how delicate this moment feels. Like a small gust of wind could break it. “When I said that stuff- about owing me or whatever. You know I didn't mean that right? I just...I just want you safe.” Harry sighs out avoiding his eyes.

 

Louis doesn't understand how this practical stranger could care so much but his stomach flutters at the thought and his head feels light and airy. “Yeah.” He replies just as softly. “I didn't mean any of it either.”

 

“Ok. Good.” Harry breathes out a slow breath and his face breaks into a small smile. “Good.”

 

And Louis thinks he could stand in this kitchen and stare at Harry forever if he were allowed. There's something so alluring about the alpha to him. He could sit and count his eyelashes and the specks of gold in his green eyes. He dismissed the thoughts almost as quickly as they come. The intensity of the emotion scares him so much. He can't afford to have Harry because he doesn't think he could afford to lose him too. So as usual he runs.

 

“I'm gonna go now.” He chokes out turning quickly.

 

“Oh! Yeah, okay.” Harry says following him to the door. He watches as Louis crams his feet into his shoes quickly and whips open the door. “Hey, Louis?” The omega turns to face him with a look harry can't quite understand. “My doors always open. If you ever need it.”

 

Louis’ face morphs into a flurry of different emotions before he nods quickly and turns away again. Harry watches the omega's retreating back from the door with a sigh.

 

*

 

When Louis gets back to his cot that night he falls easily into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was kinda excited for this chapter sooooo....thoughts?


End file.
